Shadow Dance
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: A moment of trust leads to something entirely magical. Golden Queen AU. Set during "Lost Girl". Can be considered a companion piece to "Nothing Left to Say"


Author's note: I had an idea that wouldn't leave me alone and this is what resulted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shadow Dance

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" Despite her best efforts, Regina's voice still managed to waver the tiny amount that was needed to betray her discomfort.

"Yes." Rumpelstiltskin did not see the point in lying to her.

She twisted away from staring at her shadow on a nearby boulder, her eyes meeting his. "And you're absolutely certain that this is necessary?"

Sighing, the wizard placed his hands ever-so-gently upon her shoulders. "You know as well as I do that your shadow is a liability in this place. Removing it is the only way to ensure that Pan will not take it from you."

She searched the amber depths of his gaze, attempting to discern even the slightest hint of deception. To her relief: she found none.

After a lengthy moment of silence, the Queen slowly turned around, so that her back brushed against Rumpelstiltskin's chest. "Make it quick."

He pressed closer, leaning in so that she could feel the steady beat of his heart against her spine, and whispered into her ear: "Just trust me."

Pleasure coiled up her spine when he briefly touched his lips to the base of her neck, and then he squeezed her arm in reassurance before kneeling at her feet.

He glanced up at her once to ascertain if she was ready, and after she nodded, he stabbed the blade of his dagger into the ground: right where her shadow emerged from her body.

A searing pain spread throughout her body, causing Regina to cry out sharply. It felt as if thousands of sharp, tiny needles were pricking into her skin. Gritting her teeth, she endured it as well as she could until Rumpelstiltskin had fully removed her shadow.

Gasping in agony, Regina stumbled and nearly collapsed.

Luckily, Rumpelstiltskin caught her expertly, rubbing his hands soothingly along her back while she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his collar until the pain finally subsided.

She felt him nuzzle affectionately at her hair and then press a sweet kiss to her forehead, which made her smile despite the misery she had just been through.

After another few minutes of comfort, Rumpelstiltskin locked eyes with the woman in his arms. "Are you all right?"

"I've been better," she confessed, snuggling further into his embrace.

His arms curled more tightly around her and, for a while, he was content merely to hold her.

Eventually, she extracted herself from his arms and moved to carefully pick up the dagger that he had cast aside in order to assist her.

She walked back towards him and gestured for him to turn so he faced the boulder as she had. "Your turn."

He did as she asked, and this time Regina was the one to cut away his shadow.

He seemed accustomed to the pain that was caused, which prompted her to ask him if he had ever done such a thing before.

"Once," he admitted. "A long, long time ago."

She glanced up at him curiously, but he offered no more on the subject, and instead held out his hand to help her to his feet.

She smiled and allowed him to pull her up, only to squeal in surprise when he abruptly swept her into his arms again and his lips claimed hers.

Regina sighed happily and leaned into the kiss, weaving her fingers into the soft waves of his hair and nipping playfully at his mouth.

He chuckled quietly and responded to her attentions with his own.

Reluctantly, the sorceress pulled away for air. "What was that for?" she managed.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled softly and tucked a strand of hair back over her ear. "For trusting me."

She smiled back and was about to initiate another kiss, when Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened and he pointed at something. "Regina…look at that."

She turned to see what he was gesturing at, and her breath caught in her throat.

Their shadows were dancing together: a simple waltz, and yet the movement of the two figures was far more graceful than anything she had ever witnessed.

"Are you doing this?" she looked at her love, who shook his head.

"I don't think either of us are."

They watched their shadows whirl around a few more times, and then the Rumpel-shadow dipped the Regina-shadow and the pair seemed to meld together for a moment.

Done with the impromptu performance, both shadows turned towards their owners and bowed.

Grinning, Regina applauded, while Rumpelstiltskin continued to stare at the pair of shadows, who appeared to be awaiting instructions.

He held up the dagger. "I think you know what to do with this?"

His shadow flew forward and lightly plucked the blade from his grip.

Regina's shadow joined hands with Rumpelstiltskin's when he moved back to her.

"Hide the dagger: somewhere where no-one can find it, even the two of us."

The two shadows nodded, and then, as the couple watched: they flew off into the night, blending effortlessly into the dark sky.

Regina turned towards her lover. "Any explanation on how that just happened?"

"None whatsoever," he admitted, but then he quickly wrapped his arms around her again and brushed his lips lightly against hers. "But I believe this was where we left off before we were distracted?"

Regina shook her head, amused at how easily he could shift his attention towards more pleasurable pursuits, but she certainly didn't protest when his mouth found hers, and her own thoughts were sufficiently distracted.

The End


End file.
